


I will wait for you

by Gryff_inTheGame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, I Love You, Love, Sad, Sad Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryff_inTheGame/pseuds/Gryff_inTheGame
Summary: *Complete*“I don't love you anymore,” exaggerates Draco with an irrationally confident look on his face. His voice struggles with cracks and raw emotion. “I wish I could say that's the truth, but you know I’m not good at lying to you.”J.K Rowling owns everything. The plot is mine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So I watched the movie "If I stay," and I cried like a banshee, and listened to one song from the soundtrack on repeat, ("Promise" by Ben Howard) and this happened. 
> 
> I hope I blend up your heart, even just a little bit, but if you bawl your eyes out, I'm not going to lie. It will give me great satisfaction. 
> 
> Ahahaha. I've been writing a lot of dark stuff lately so why not rip out some hearts, shatter them and snort them up while I'm at it. That's a bit graphic. Sorry, not sorry. Let me know what you think.
> 
> -GiTG x
> 
> Thank you to margaeryB + mama2HPbabies for beta-ing this for me X

* * *

 

Draco admires the lavish array of orchids he is holding.

Orchids are known to be one of the most beautiful flowers in the world. They were not always a popular plant gifted to women, but the flower is an underestimated beauty, that's for sure. Some believe that the orchid is a symbol of love, affection and purity. It has an undeniably strong fragrance and is big in beauty. When in full bloom, it's capable of captivating the hearts of many and curling the lips of any lady upon receiving such a visual delight.

The orchid is such a small, delicate flower, but with a relentless strength; it resists to grow anywhere, even naturally. But the harder an orchid is to find in the wild, the more admiration, love and affection it holds to those whom are lucky enough to stumble upon such a beauty.

Draco holds the bunch of orchids in shaky hands. This winter has been brutal, but the chill seeping through his bones isn't due to his lack of undergarments.

These damn flowers mean so much to him. To him, they represent everything of the woman he so desperately loves. A woman of undeniable brilliance and strength. A woman relentless and pure in her approach toward anything in life, and truly a rare beauty. He took so much of her for granted and he regrets not telling her all the things he should have. He should have told her in ten thousand tongues. And he should have told her every day.

He supposes that's why he is here today. To tell her.

Draco crosses the stony footpath, ignoring the dreaded silence that surrounds him. She is exactly where he knew she would be.

He stands in front of her, his eyes glistening with fresh tears but he blinks them away. He inhales deeply, then exhales and a gusty breath of cold mist escapes him.

“I don't love you anymore,” exaggerates Draco with an irrationally confident look on his face. His voice struggles with cracks and raw emotion. “I wish I could say that's the truth, but you know I’m not good at lying to you.”

Hermione had sensed him before he spoke. Her shoulders raise as she weightlessly inhales, listening to his broken words. She has been here for a while but the cold must not be affecting her because there was no gusty mist escaping her as she exhaled.

Hermione looks at his face and pays close attention to his features, contorted in a way that can only be described as someone in agonising pain. She feels a pang of guilt immediately.

Draco finally allows his tears to glide down his face. He's feeling incredibly choked up, but it's important he says what he came to say. She needs to know.

“We haven't even said goodbye and I'm struggling with this. Alright, I’ll admit it, I'm already missing you. I can't accept there is no more ‘us’ Hermione. I just can't. There is no more me, without you.”

Draco’s cheeks are now soaked with tears as he sobs uncontrollably.  

“You said we’d never part but we have. I’ve been haunted by your memory for hours, so now I'm here holding bundles of flowers. I'm sorry I took so long.”

Hermione remains frozen in silence. The wind howls; blowing an icy gust through her shattered heart. _I've been waiting for you, here in the dark._ She extends her arm and allows her fingers to brush his face. His tears frost on impact and Draco shivers as he pulls the collar of his coat up further for added warmth.

Draco attempts to clear his throat but his emotion overwhelms him.

“I need your fire to keep me warm, you have always sheltered me from the storm. I let my guard down to let your light in, but now that you're gone there's no more light left in me.”

Draco steps forward and a cold gust passes through him.

Hermione had attempted to hug him but she merely passed through his body. She fills with great sadness at the realisation; her shattered heart is beyond repair.

Draco doesn’t shrug off the chill.

“You’ve left me behind, in a world so blind and only you know the real me. I’m waiting for you, so where are you? I can feel you and I can't let you rest in peace, because you've taken the very best part of me. You.”

A small burst of light peaks through the clouds as the sun threatens to rise. Draco looks up at the sky.

“When I was with you, I never felt alone. But now I'm so lonely; wait for me and maybe I'll come home to you; my darling, soon.”

Draco’s gaze returns to the orchids in his hand. He crouches down and places them against her gravestone.

“Tell me Hermione, how can I say goodbye to you, when I can't live without you? I'm here, talking to your grave as though you're still here, because I love you. Time has passed and I'm still waiting, I will never forget you. I'll continue to wait for you till I can leave this place, and I hope our paths will cross again. Because you're my one true love, always. My silent tears are the evidence of my unspeakable love. I wish I told you every day while I had the chance.”

The darkness surrenders to the light, as an orange hued sunrise glows in the horizon. The periwinkle sky is swirling in clouds of milky grey and white.

Full of sorrow and longing, Draco turns away from Hermione’s gravestone to exit the cemetery. Hermione watches him, shimmering in her spectral form, and whispers , “I will wait for you.”


End file.
